Tenchi Masaki
'''Tenchi Masaki' (柾木 天地, Masaki Tenchi) is the main protagonist of the Tenchi Muyo! metaseries. Tenchi's name means 'Heaven and Earth.' It is the same as 'Tenchi' in the Shinto Kojiki which contains some of Japan's oldest myths and legends. Tenchi is a normal boy until a number of alien girls arrive at his house. Some or all of the girls, depending on the continuity, fall in love with him, with him accepting none of their advances as a gentleman and because he cares much more about the family unit than he does about romantic conquests. ''Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki Tenchi Masaki is an ordinary boy living in Japan with his widowed father, Nobuyuki. He is a compassionate, humble, noble, level-headed, respectful young man training with his grandfather as a Shinto priest and as a swordsman. A number of alien girls arrive at his house throughout the course of the series, with all of them expressing romantic interest in the young (but innately powerful) boy. Throughout the series, Tenchi learns hidden truths about himself, his role in the universe, and just how powerful and significant he actually is. OVA 1 Tenchi initially lives in the city with his father to attend school with his friends Kamikura, Ikeda, Kazuhito Amagaski, and visits his grandfather's shrine in rural Okayama every summer, where he trains to become a Shinto priest and learns his family's special style of swordsmanship which unbeknownst to Tenchi happens to be particular to members of the Royal Family of the planet Jurai. Tenchi's grandfather Katsuhito Masaki, always told him a legend about a warrior who defeated a demon and trapped her within the family shrine. Tenchi goes into the shrine and awakens the "demon," the space pirate Ryoko, who in a fit of rage enhanced by 700 years of being locked up, attacks Tenchi. After ending her attack on Tenchi, Ryoko attempts to seduce him in order to receive her gems that are attached to the sword that he found in the shrine. Shortly after, Juraian Princesses Ayeka and Sasami arrive on Earth to capture Ryoko and to find their missing brother Yosho, who was last known to have chased Ryoko off of Jurai (making him the "warrior" of Katsuhito's legend). During the ordeal, Princess Ayeka is shocked to discover that Tenchi is in possession of the Master Key, Yosho's sword also called "Tenchi." After Ayeka notices that Tenchi is able to use its power, she determines that they are related by noble blood. Tenchi also makes friends with Ayeka's little sister Sasami, and they begin their older brother/little sister relationship. Tenchi's house is permanently relocated next to the shrine after the battle between Ryoko and Ayeka. Both girls fall in love with Tenchi during their stay at his home. Additionally, Tenchi no longer attends school after the high school was decimated during the encounter with Ryoko in OVA 1, feeling responsible for his old high school being destroyed and theorizing that trouble will just follow him again if he were to return. Shortly after the arrivals of Ryoko, Ayeka, and Sasami, ditzy Galaxy Police detective Mihoshi Kuramitsu joins the extended Masaki family as well. Subsequently, Tenchi suffers a great deal of stress as he tries his hardest to be a gentleman while most of the women within the household will take the opportunity to display their attraction for him. Though Tenchi refuses to get intimate with them, he treats them all like family, willing to risk his life for each and every one of them. More serious trouble comes for Tenchi, when ruthless space pirate and "Ruins Buster" Kagato arrives in order to take claim of Ryoko. Tenchi, after learning his grandfather's true identity as the Juraian prince Yosho, puts his life on the line to rescue her. During the climax of the battle when Tenchi is thought to be dead, both Ayeka and Ryoko reveal their true love for Tenchi, both of them going after Kagato in a suicidal battle to the death. After his life is saved by the goddess Tsunami, it is revealed that Tenchi can create three Light Hawk Wings, the most potent sources of energy in the universe, which are usually only created by the mighty Juraian Royal Treeships. In a final deul, Tenchi defeats Kagato. OVA 2 After the battle with Kagato, Tenchi welcomes new houseguest, the universe's number 1 genius Washu Hakubi, who not only takes a huge interest in Tenchi because of his innate power, but also desires for him and only him to give her a child. At the end of the OVA, Tenchi once again produces his Light Hawk Wings to save Ayeka, Mihoshi, and himself from a black hole during a confrontation with Dr. Clay. OVA 3 Nearly a year later, Tenchi is shocked to discover that he has an older sister, Tennyo Masaki. 80 year old Tennyo arrives to introduce Tenchi's official fiancee, Noike Kamiki Jurai. The marriage was arranged by Jurai's political advisor, Seto Kamiki Jurai, who in reality, commissioned Noike to monitor the Masaki house as it has the highest concentration of power in the universe, thanks to all its inhabitants. Tenchi is also introduced to his grandmother, Airi Masaki. Amidst all the chaos, Tenchi learns from his grandfather Katsuhito, that since Earth is a developing civilization, the Masaki clan must keep their true identities hidden since they do not age at the same rate as Earthlings, and those who are born into the Masaki family on Earth are kept from the secrets until they come of age. During all of this news and confusion, Mihoshi's jealous brother Misao creates a master plan to kill Tenchi whom he thinks is hosting a harem, with his sister being his sex slave. After Misao's plans are thwarted, Tenchi's life is once again threatened as Z, a man who, like Tenchi, can generate Light Hawk Wings, attacks him. During the battle with Z, truths are revealed including more information about Tenchi's true nature. Tenchi is revealed to be a "potential," a person who can wield power from a higher dimension, ie: the Light Hawk Wings. For eternity, three godly sisters: Washu, Tsunami, and Tokimi -- the Chousin -- have searched for a being superior to them, and Tenchi is revealed to be that being after he defeats Z. Tenchi's true power is seen when the universe is almost destroyed by the impact of his power, if not contained by the Chousin. Tenchi's godly self hatches from his shell and is able to calm Tenchi down, reminding him of the girls he fights for. After the entire ordeal, the truth behind everything that has happened was linked to the three. They decided to change the time line in order to repair the damage that they have done and like before, Tenchi gets knocked into the past, only this time it didn't strem from the attack on him made by Z, but by the canon of the powerful ship known as the Chobimaru. The reason for this is because if Tenchi didn't go to the past, he wouldn't have saved a little girl who would eventually become Noike. Additionally, in this new timeline, Tenchi creates six Light Hawk Wings, instead of his usual three that he limited himself to. Tenchi Muyo! GXP Although ''GXP takes place in the official continuity (taking place one year after the 3rd OVA series), Tenchi doesn't play a major role in this series though his unlucky childhood friend Seina Yamada is the main protagonist. The Galaxy Police did try to recruit him, but they ended up with Seina instead. Tenchi appears in Episode 17, where Seina comes to his house to see Washu to talk about Fuku, the cabbit that she had given him. Tenchi and Seina discuss their similar troubles with a harem of girls all fighting for them and also show off their superhuman feats with a race. Tenchi showed that he can move incredibly fast during a race with Seina; he can keep up with him despite Seina having drastic Galaxy Police body enhancements and going downhill on a bicycle. It is somewhat clear that at this point that Tenchi has much more confidence in his mysterious powers as well as his role as the "head of the house" and he's not interested of joining the Galaxy Police. Tenchi, as well as the girls, also appear in a brief cameo in Episode 26 where they attend Seina's wedding. ''Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar Tenchi does not appear in this series but his younger half-brother Kenshi talkes about him and his "sisters" at his older half-bother's house. Powers and Abilities Tenchi is the most powerful character in the series, but is too young and immature to have full control over his power. He is a competent swordsman and martial artist, trained by his grandpa, and in the first episode he gains possession of a Master Key also known as Sword Tenchi (Tenchi-ken), that can form a lightsaber-like blade. During the battle with Kagato, Tenchi receives a special ring from Tsunami that can create a Juraian battlesuit for him. Additionally, Tenchi is capable of superhuman feats thanks to his Juraian blood but has only displayed his more unusual talents during dire situations, such as his duel with Kagato, the escape from a black hole during the battle with Dr. Clay, and the confrontation with Z. Besides his very special power of generating Light Hawk Wings, Tenchi is able to transform this pure energy into matter, usually in the form of a sword, a shield, and battle clothing. In the final battle of OVA 3, Tenchi discovers that Light Hawk Wings are the manifestation of godly power in this dimension. The extent of Tenchi's powers is unknown. At one point they rage out of control, forcing the Chousin goddesses to step in and prevent a catastrophe. In the new "altered" timeline, when Noike secretly fired the Choubimaru's cannon to collide with the Earth, again to preserve her future, Tenchi projects his Light Hawk Wings to stop it, a total of six wings, rather than the usual three wings he limited himself to before the event. Tenchi is revealed to be the higher power that the Chousin have been searching for since before the beginning of time, though much else has yet to be explained. During the conflict with Z, Tenchi hatches from his mortal shell which causes him pain as he was not yet ready to ascend to higher dimensions. However, Tenchi, in his godly state, is able to calm himself down before he accidentally destroyed everything. Airi notes in ''GXP, that Tenchi has several powers they haven't discovered yet - some examples include his instant teleportation off the planet when Z destroys much of the Earth, his speedy teleportation to Saturn when Z is about to slice him with his Light Hawk Wings, his traveling back in time after being cut in half by Z, (as well as after stopping the Chobimaru from destroying Earth during the new altered timeline), and his ability to keep up with his friend Seina in a foot race despite Seina having drastic body enhancements and going downhill on a bicycle. Other Information Tenchi makes these alien girls part of his family. As a result, Tenchi isn't lonely any more, despite the troubles the girls may cause. While Tenchi is a normal teenage guy in that he finds the girls attractive, his desire for family is greater because they helped him deal with the great pain in his heart because of losing his mother. So no matter who one's favorite girl is, Tenchi is currently going with the "I'm not choosing a single girl since I like having all the girls around me as '''''family" strategy. One of the reasons for Tenchi not choosing a single girl is that if he did, chances are the others wouldn't stay, drastically altering the series dynamic. Though Tenchi is not bonded to a Royal Tree, he is considered a contender for the throne of Jurai (determined by election of the four royal families) due both to his status as successor to First Prince Yosho (who was a contender due to his connection to his 1st Generation Royal Tree) and his singular ability among the Jurai to create Light Hawk Wings on his own. Tenchi is second in line behind his grandfather, followed by Seina who was bonded to a 1st generation tree seed. It has been confirmed that Tenchi will be around for hundreds of thousands of years thanks to his great power and that Tenchi and the girls will eventually move to Jurai. Beforehand however, while stilll on Earth, Tenchi's relationship with the girls will become'' intimate (revealed in Masaki Kajishima's doujinshi 'Omatsuri Zenjitsu no Yoru - Omake)'' Kajishima has stated that should GXP and OVA 3 ''do well, that he would consider another series to explore Tenchi's love life. It also should be noted that '''ALL' of Kajishima's works end with a harem in which the guy marries (or otherwise ends up with) many if not all of the girls from that series. It has been revealed through Kajishima's doujins and pictures that Tenchi will have, at the very least, two children, born in the same year; a son, who is seen talking with Masaki, sister of the first emperor of Jurai, sometime in the near future. Tenchi's son will eventually marry Masaki and they will become archaeologists on the request of Washu. He will also have a daughter (little is known about her). The mothers of these children are unknown. However, the picture of Tenchi's son looks a bit like Washu (though some would say Ryoko) and the picture of Ryoko's daughter depicts her as having eyes and facial structure similar to Tenchi's. Further, Tenchi and the girls are living on Jurai by the time he has children. ''Tenchi Universe In the first TV series, ''Tenchi Universe, Tenchi is similar in personality to the Tenchi of official canon, but is not as powerful as his counterpart. His abilities seem to not go beyond his use of Tenchi-ken (Sword Tenchi) and the power possessed by members of Jurai's Royal Family. Sword Tenchi is just a weapon and is not revealed to be a Master Key. Tenchi attends school in the city, but it is a long commute for him because he lives in the mountains of Okayama near his family's shrine with his widowed father, Nobuyuki, and his grandfather, Shinto priest Katsuhito. Tenchi once again leads an ordinary life until the arrival of Ryoko to his home. Ryoko claims to be being chased by a vicious space pirate who actually turns out to be Galaxy Police detective Mihoshi. After the ordeal, both alien girls are stuck at Tenchi's home without any complaints from Ryoko who falls head over heels for Tenchi. After the arrival of Ryoko and Mihoshi, Planet Jurai's Princess Ayeka arrives on Earth after receiving a distress call from Mihoshi. Tenchi gets stuck in the middle of lifelong rivals, Ryoko and Ayeka's constant bickering and excessive fighting only enhanced when Ayeka falls in love with Tenchi. Tenchi graciously welcomes the princess into his home after her spaceship crashes. He does the same for her younger sister Sasami who becomes like a little sibling to Tenchi. After Sasami, comes mad scientist Washu who the gang accidentally releases from the Masaki Shrine after 700 years of being imprisoned there by the Galaxy Academy for creating weapons of mass destruction. Completing the extended Masaki family is Galaxy Police detective Kiyone Makibi, Mihoshi's partner who reluctantly comes looking for her ditzy comrade. Tenchi's life becomes adventurous and chaotic, which in fact, is the main theme of the series as life is supposed to be a carnival and though the life can be a bit off-putting, Tenchi is firmly content with it despite the trouble that the girls may cause. Unfortunately, the carnival turns disastrous when Tenchi and his extended family become fugitives in space on the run from the Galaxy Police and the Army of Jurai who are dead set on capturing Princess Ayeka and Sasami for "treason" and Ryoko for her crimes as a space pirate. Tenchi travels with the girls across the universe in order to reach Jurai to find out exactly what is going on. After many adventures through space, Tenchi and the gang finally reach Jurai where the truth about Tenchi's lineage is revealed; his grandfather is actually Yosho, the Crown Prince of Jurai, which makes Tenchi heir to the throne. Tenchi bravely goes up against Kagato, who has been impersonating Yosho in order to take hold of the throne. Like in the official canon, it would seem that Tenchi has some special power that other Juraians don't seem to have. Before going up against Kagato, Washu tells him that from the moment she met him, she sensed that his power was far greater than his grandfather's. During his duel with Kagato, Planet Jurai chooses Tenchi as its true master. After defeating Kagato, Tenchi chooses to turn down the Jurai throne and head back to Earth, after realizing that like his grandfather before him, he wants to live a simple life without much responsibility. However, Tenchi becomes bored with living on Earth again without the girls around, but is surprised when they return and Ryoko reminds Tenchi that although a carnival would eventually leave, it would always come back again. Tenchi Muyo! In Love .]] After being defeated by the Jurai Emperor and the Galaxy Police centuries ago, the monstrously powerful Super A-1 class criminal Kain was imprisoned in the subspace room of the GP's headquarters, never to be released. In the present (established to be 1996, the year of the film's release), Kain escapes his bonds, destroys the GP space station, and travels back in time to take his revenge on Jurai's royal family. The Masaki house, the shrine, and Tenchi himself all begin to fade out of existence. Washu theorizes that someone is tampering with the established timeline, and uses a shield to keep Tenchi from vanishing. The shield is only a temporary solution, so Washu sends the rest of the group back to 1970 to prevent Kain from killing Tenchi's mother Achika Masaki. Tenchi's friends assume roles at Tenchi's father Nobuyuki and Achika's high school, while Tenchi himself stays hidden to prevent causing a paradox. After determining the exact time that Kain strikes in 1970, Tenchi tries his absolute best to defend Achika, only to see the villain escape into subspace with both his parents. Tenchi, Ayeka, and Ryoko follow and challenge Kain, but even with their powers boosted by Washu they are no match for him. Washu sends a powerful "dimensional cannon" from the present, and Kiyone mans the weapon to destroy Kain. Tenchi is wounded, and Achika unlocks her latent Jurai power to fuel Tenchi-ken and deal a crippling blow to Kain. The group barely escapes in time before the dimensional cannon is fired into their pocket of subspace, finally destroying Kain. Before her memory is wiped along with Nobuyuki's, Achika asks Ryoko and Ayeka to take care of Tenchi, since she will not be there for him in their present. Tenchi Forever! During a normal day at the Masaki house, a stressed out Tenchi tries to get away from Ayeka and Ryoko's constant bickering. Tenchi wanders into the forest and disappears. Six months later, the police have given up the search, and a broken Ryoko and Ayeka have taken into the inner city to search for Tenchi. Washu sends Sasami to Jurai to use the planet's network for any sign of Tenchi and intructs Mihoshi and Kiyone to infiltrate the Galaxy Academy in order to illegally steal their dimensional stablizer. It is revealed that Tenchi is living in the city with a woman named Haruna. With no memory of his real life or any of the girls, Tenchi, an art student, takes to drawing rough sketches of Ryoko who he vaguely remembers. It turns out that Haruna was once the fiancee of Tenchi's grandfather, Yosho, who died while on their way to Earth after abandoning Jurai. Being buried in the forest, right at the tree where Tenchi dissapeared, Haruna takes Tenchi into a parallel world of her creation where she can live out the life with him that she never got to have with Yosho. Ryoko and Ayeka are able to break into the parallel world and snap Tenchi out of it. Tenchi, painfully leaves Haruna to go back to his world, taking with him his gift/hobby of artistry as it reminds him of a part of him lying deep inside. In contrast to the official continuity where Tenchi does not show any of the girls special attention, it is obvious that Ryoko holds a special place in Tenchi's heart though this isn't verbally stated during the series. This is hinted at during their various intimate conversations throughout the series and the fact that in ''Tenchi Forever!, even with his memory gone, Tenchi constantly draws rough sketches of Ryoko only. In the manga companion to the second movie, Tenchi Muyo! in Love 2: Eternal Memory, after leaving Haruna's world, Tenchi informs Sasami that he knows that one day he will have to choose between the girls, but he does not want to make the decision right now because he enjoys the present too much. The manga also heavily implies that Izumi, a girl that helped Sasami on Jurai during her quest to help Tenchi, is his and Sasami's future daughter. However, Sasami's narration reveals that this is one of many possible futures as with every choice they make, they can change their destiny. ''Tenchi in Tokyo In the second TV series, ''Tenchi in Tokyo, Tenchi's personality and background are different. He has no connections to Jurai and the sword is created from seven gems which he inherited from his late mother. As this series started out intended to be a continuation of Tenchi Universe, the girls are all with Tenchi in the house already by the start of the series. He's also much less tolerant with the girls (especially Ayeka and Ryoko), often scolding them for causing him trouble. However, this idea of continuation was soon abandoned, and episode 7 is used as a flashback episode, revealing that one night, Ryoko and Washu came down to Earth trying to escape with the Jurai Light Stone which they'd stolen, with Kiyone, Mihoshi, Ayeka, and Sasami by proxy in hot pursuit, leading all six of them to end up at the woods near the Shrine and house. In the ensuing hijinks, Ryoko ends up absorbing the Light Stone and transforming into a monstrous form around the same time as Tenchi ends up seeing the commotion and meeting the girls, and the gem sword awakens itself as a weapon, with Tenchi forced to use it against Ryoko in self-defense, presumably almost killing her. After Tenchi nursed the girls and especially Ryoko back to health, Ryoko had separated the gems to prevent the sword from being used against her again. Each of the six girls took one of the gems as a keepsake. However, in the first episode of the series, Tenchi moved to Tokyo to train as a Shinto priest under a friend of his grandfather's, hence the series' title. Eventually, due to the chaos surrounding the girls' visits through the inter-dimensional portal Washu created, along with Tenchi's blooming relationship with classmate Sakuya Kumashiro which did not go over well with Ryoko and Ayeka at all, Tenchi got tired of the girls coming over and ordered them never to disturb him again, and sealing the portal entrance with his blanket before asking Washu to remove the portal completely. This led to the house growing apart and the girls going in at least four separate directions midway through the series. At the end of the series, Tenchi finds out that his family, the Masaki, are the Planet Guardians whose job is to protect the planet from evil forces when the need arises. Although it was hard for Tenchi after learning about Sakuya's true identity as a manifestation of the warped mutant Juraian Yugi's shadow, Tenchi was able to unite the gems together and chose to confront Yugi alone, feeling that he was partly responsible for what happened. With some help from Ryoko, Ayeka, Mihoshi, and Kiyone, Tenchi caught up to Yugi and chose to spare her and give her a second chance. Tenchi explained she should have come to the Masaki Shrine in the first place and become friends with him and the others rather than to wallow away in loneliness. After the final battle, Tenchi moves back to the Masaki Shrine, Yugi agreeing to be sealed in the Masaki Cave until she was mature enough to control her powers. ''Pretty Sammy'' ''Magical Girl Pretty Sammy In the ''Pretty Sammy OAV series, Tenchi Kawai (河合 天地, Kawai Tenchi) (as he is known in the show) is Sasami's older brother and a high school student. He is the center of attention for his classmates, Ryoko Orikasa and Ayeka Takada, to the point where they would fight each other for his affections. When Ryoko and Ayeka were transformed by Pixy Misa into Love Love Monsters, they began to fight over him for their affections, until Pretty Sammy intervened. When Pretty Sammy was having trouble against the Ryoko and Ayeka Love Love Monsters, Tenchi was able to get through to them by apologizing to them for not choosing between them. Even after Sammy turned them back to normal Tenchi still had to deal with Ryoko and Ayeka's bickering as he doesn't understand true love yet. ''Magical Project S In ''Magical Project S (Pretty Sammy TV), he only appears in Episode 12 and is known as Tenchi Masaki, a director of Blue Sky Cool Rangers, a Super Sentai or to american audiences Power Rangers-style TV series. Tenchi was having problems with the production as he was starting out as a director, until Sasami decided to help by guest starring on a Cool Rangers episode as Pretty Sammy. This helped save his career. Sasami developed a crush on him, but was heartbroken, after she learned that Tenchi already has a girlfriend, and that he was moving away when he was given a job offer as a theatrical director. Category:Characters Category:Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki Category:Tenchi Universe Category:Tenchi In Tokyo Category:Tenchi Muyo! characters Category:Tenchi Muyo! GXP